Their Life
by BeautifulWriterMhi
Summary: Lucy left the guild 6 years ago pregnant with Laxus child and now she returned with a 5 year old boy who looks like Laxus sorry for bad summary or plot first fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Lucy stared out the window thinking 'Has it really been 6 years?' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a groggy voice "Mama are we there yet?" the voice said "Not yet but soon. Okay?" "Mh-mm" the boy said

~Flashback

"YOUR WHAT!?" asked Levy "Pregnant." Lucy said a tad shocked herself. "How? When? Who?" the curious girl asked. "Do I have to explain how" Lucy said giggling.

"No" The solid script mage said blushing. "It was Laxus and 2 months ago on my birthday" Lucy stated. She liked Laxus but she didn't want to be pregnant just yet. "Levy please don't say a word to anyone" "Okay Lu-chan"

Next Day: Lucy's P.O.V

I went to the guild to tell master that I was leaving so I tried to sneak out but got stopped by Team Natsu "Hey Luce" Natsu said with a grin "Oh hey Natsu have you seen master?" Lucy asked "Upstairs" He answered. "Thanks" she said and took her leave.

"Master c-can I come in" she stuttered. "Yes my child." he answered. Lucy went in and shut the door behind her. "Master I have to tell you something" she said with tears in her eyes. "What is it? " he asked worriedly. " I-I'm pregnant and" she stuttered. "And?" he asked "It's Laxus's child but please don't tell him." she said with tears rolling down her cheek. "Okay but how are you gonna hide it from the guild?" he stated while he cried "Actually can I leave the g-guild for a few years I'll come back I p-promise I just need to take time for me and my child" she rubbed her abdomen and hiccuped. "Okay give me your hand" She gave him her hand and her guild mark disappeared. "Bye Lucy we will miss you" he bawled and gave her a hug "I will miss you guys too and don't tell them until they notice I left just don't tell them the reason except Levy." she said and hugged him back. She left the guild and never looked back once because she knew if she did she wouldn't leave

Timeskip: a week later

"Hey Natsu have you seen Lucy?" Levy asked "No I went to her apartment yesterday and she wasn't there maybe she took a solo mission" he answered with a worried expression. "Mira did Lucy take and solo request" they said in unison. "No solo jobs from Lucy" she answered back "Thats strange lets ask master he might know" Levy suggested and Natsu nodded. "Master do you know where Lucy went" Natsu asked "She left the guild a week ago" master stated and started crying. "SHE WHAT" everyone said in shock. Soon everyone were in tears because their beloved celestial mage left. "Why?" Happy manage to say between sobs. "She w-wanted t-to explore the w-world." master said. "Oh Levy come to my office" he said Levy managed to walk there even though she had blurry vision from crying "Yes master?" she asked "The reason Lucy left is because she is pregnant she didn't wanna tell anyone but you and I not even the father of the child." he stated "It's Laxus she already told me she was pregnant but didn't say she was leaving." Levy added. "Let's just wait for her return" he said and Levy agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai wake up" Lucy said to the little boy named Kai. Said boy started to mumble "Are we there mama?" Kai asked "Yes we are" she answered. Lucy and Kai walked down the path to Fairy Tail. "Mama are we going to Fairy Tail?" "Yup! I can't wait to see my friends! Do you want to meet them?" she asked "Of course they're mommy friends." Kai replied.

At Fairy Tail

Levy wondered 'When is Lu-chan coming back' suddenly the guild doors flew open she hoped it was Lucy sadly it was just Team Natsu. "Hi you guys" Levy greeted them "Hi Levy" they could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking about. "Levy it's gonna be okay she will be back." Erza tried to comfort Levy but it didn't work. "We don't know for sure" Levy replied. "We do she told master she would and she wouldn't lie" Gray stated and the rest of Team Natsu agreed.

In front of the guild stood Lucy and Kai as Lucy opened the door with Kai holding her hand. They walked in and all eyes turned to them and stayed there. Then everyone ran to them shouting "Lucy your back" or "Welcome back" or " We missed you". They didn't even notice the blond little boy next to her. Lucy was just as happy and said "I'm back and I brought a guest with me" than everyone attention averted to the 5 year old little blond next to her wondering 'who is this'. Cana asked the question that they wanted a answer for. "Who is this little cutie" she asked. Instead Kai answered " I'm Kai please to meet you" "Nice to meet you Kai" the guild said. "Where is master" Lucy asked Mira pointed to his office "Thanks Mira come on Kai" Lucy gestured to the boy. "Who kid you think that is?" Cana asked Mira. "Obviously it's Lucy kid but the father I don't know" she answered plainly.

"Master may we enter" Lucy asked. Makarov ran to the door and opened it. "LUCY!" He jumped and hugged her which she returned the favor. "Master I want you to meet Kai my son." Lucy said Kai bowed politely "Hello sir" he greeted the older man. "My child not need to be formal just call me gramps" said the older man. "Okay gramps" Kai said with a smile. "Master I wanted to know if me and Kai can join Fairy Tail." "My child remember what I told you you are always a part of Fairy Tail and Kai welcome to the family" Makarov said and asked Kai where he wanted his insignia he said on his chest which made Lucy think of his father. She always loved Laxus and she didn't want to leave but he didn't know about there time together he was drunk and she was tipsy but not drunk she woke before him and then left so he didn't find out. Master waved his hand in front of the dazed women. She snapped out of it "Sorry master just thinking about _him" _she said. He knew who and didn't investigate any further. Lucy walked down to find a party planned for her and Kai. "WELCOME HOME LUCY!" everyone screamed and then screamed "WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME KAI!" Just then Team Natsu and Levy walked in and saw their best friend and ran to her. "Luce" Natsu and Gray said. "Lu-chan" Levy said "Lucy" Erza said. They ran and hugged her. "Hey you guys I missed you all" she said hugging back. Then Gray eyes averted to the blonde bot near Lucy and crouched down and asked "Whats your name?" "I'm Kai nice to meet you" "Hi Kai I'm Gray that over there is Erza next to her is Levy and net to Levy is Natsu" Gray said. "Oh so your the pervert mommy told me about and she is the scary one Levy is her best friend and Natsu is just Natsu." Kai stated. Gray became irritated at the boys word and asked "Who is your mother anyway" Kai ran to Lucy and hugged her and said "Mommy I met the pervert" Lucy giggled "Kai that's Gray okay?" "Okay" he responded. Just then Laxus and his pals walked through and they all spotted her and Bickslow said "Welcome back cosplay girl" Evergreen said "Welcome back" with an attitude **(typical Evergreen hehe) **Fried said "You're back?" as if he was shocked and Laxus just stared at her. He then walked over to her and kissed her and said "I missed you" and every one was shocked


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU WHAT?" the whole guild asked. "I said I missed her got a problem!?" he said as it was obvious "No not at all Laxus!" everyone said. "Lucy come with me" he demanded "Um okay?" was her reply. They walked into the forest to Laxus's house so the could have privacy because Fairy Tail is nosy. "Lets get to the point Luce... why? why did you leave me?" He asked with a sad expression. "Um because I wanted to travel the world." she said. 'then what about the boy... is he mine?" Laxus asked. "Um I um..." Lucy was at a loss for words. What if Laxus didn't except Kai then what? She didn't even want to think about it. "If he is I will take care of you and him because I love you and him even if he is not my child... Luce please tell me is he mine? he asked. "Yea he is" she admitted and then she felt a warm pair of lips on hers soon she returned the kiss. Then he definitely shocked her "Lucy will you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" she said with tears in her eyes. He chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Who would of thought the great Laxus was such a softy" she teased which received a blush from the lightning dragon slayer which didn't go unseen by the stellar maiden she chuckle. "Laxus lets go tell master he knew about Kai before he was born anyway" Lucy stated "How did he know before me!?" Laxus asked "So did Levy" Lucy tease "Oh come on who is next Happy?" he questioned which made Lucy giggle.

At the guild Laxus and Lucy walked in with Laxus are _**protectively**_around Lucy. Everyone stared and then Fried asked "W-why is your arm around Lucy?" he questioned. Laxus responded with a smirk "Lucy is my **women **you guys got it?"then his gaze became a death glare to all of the men in the guild hall. They all gulped and nodded and Mira (obviously its Mira so she had to) fainted from all the bliss cause by the new couple. Laxus then kissed Lucy to get his point a cross while Lucy just blushed. "Kai come here" she said. He ran to his mom and said "Yes mommy" "Wanna meet your daddy" she asked and he nodded excitedly. '"Laxus this is your cue" she motioned him to come to them "Kai this is your daddy" she said. Laxus and Kai smiled at each other. Then Mira broke the silence by asking "Wait Laxus is Kai's dad" Lucy nodded causing the take-over mage to faint from all the excitement. "Oh I forgot I have an announcement" which sprung Mira to life "Me and Lucy are getting married" he finished. "WHAT!" the said most shocked at that statement. "I've always wanted to be with her forever" he admitted whic mad Lucy fifty tints of red which received a chuckle from her fiance. "Now you know, when you left ask anyone I was a wreck but they didn't know why" he said blushing she then kissed him. "I love you too" she said smiling. 'Oh wheres the old man" Laxus said now spinning Kai around. "Upstairs" replied Levy (I missed Levy so I added her) "Thanks Levy-chan" Lucy said then headed upstairs with her fiance and son. "Gramps" Laxus said knocking. "Oi Laxus I have to tell you something!" Master said opening the door then said "Never mind" he must of meant that I was back. "Gramps me and Lucy are getting married." he said and master face lit up "I get a beautiful granddaughter-in-law" he said blushing. "Master!" I said and he laughed. Meanwhile Mira planned our engagement party because she heard everything and decided to tell everyone which Laxus's group hated but eventually excepted it

Sorry about them being short it was late and I am kinda tired new update on Sunday oh and yea Laxus is OOC I know sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about all the mistakes and the late updates anyway ****ENJOY **

At the Party

"Congratz!" the guild yelled. "Thank you guys we appreciate it." Lucy said "Lets party!" Cana said. The event was filled with drinking and dancing (typical Fairy Tail). "Lucy do you and Kai have a place to stay?" Mira asked. "Not yet, why?" "I could help you look for a apartment." she answered. "No need." Laxus answered for her. "Why not?" Lucy said. "You live with me since we are engaged." he replied "We're living with daddy?' Kai asked excitedly. "Yup!" Laxus replied not waiting for Lucy's answer. 'Wait Laxus, why didn't you ask my opinion." she questioned. "Because you two are staying with me and that's final." he answered firmly. "Okay." she said "Good" he quickly replied.

**Yea this is super short but I have mad writers block and can't think of anything good but I will have something but in 4 days flat anyways BYE**


	5. Update

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Okay I haven't updated recently because school is close and my birthday party is today so happy birthday me even though it's not today. I've actually been working on a chapter so I might upload it on my birthday (Aug 27) hope you guys enjoy it and think you to all my fans 3 **

** LOTS OF LOV 3**

**~Shakira**


End file.
